Four in One
by Crazyllamapersonlol
Summary: It's the 100th Hunger Games, and this year's twist... four Hunger Games in one year. In each Games, 8 people will come out as victor, on the fourth one, all 24 surviving victors will fight to the death, where only one comes out. *SYOT OPEN, PM ONLY, FORM IN MY PROFILE* Rated T for violence, gore, and death.
1. The Twist

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, it belongs to Suzzane Collins, and I also don't own any of the tributes.**

**Yeaaah, this is the redo of the 55th Hunger Games because I don't think everybody that first joined in found it again... yeah... but this will be the 100th Hunger Games. The form will be on my profile, before you go, add this to your story alerts :) In this SYOT, everybody that died in Mockingjay will be alive, yes, even Coin and Snow (for plot's sake).**

President Coriolanus Snow confidently and proudly walked up the mahogany steps up to the President pedestal. The four foot piece of wood was draped with a deep and rich color of fuchsia and had the Capitol seal imprinted in gold. There, sat a copy of President Snow's speech which was written down neatly in cursive writing.

The President was much older, being about 100 years old, but he was still strong and quite healthy, much to the dismay of some people.

"Welcome, Capitol citizens. Together, we gather to announce the twist of the 100th Annual Hunger Games, the Fourth Quarter Quell!" President Snow's raspy voice boomed from the speakers, which was then buried deep into the applause of the many Capitol citizens. "Before we start, I would like to tell you what had happened during each Quarter Quell. In the 25th Hunger Games, the special twist was that the District's people would elect a boy and girl. In the 50th Hunger Games, to remind the Districts that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, twice as many tributes will be sent to the arena. And the last Quarter Quell, the 75th Hunger Games, to remind the Districts that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol."

The Capitol citizens clapped their hands in celebration; President Snow silenced them with a wave of his hand.

"Let's continue, shall we?"

A little boy wearing a white suit with a single red rose on the coat, walked shakily towards the old President carrying an envelope which had the number: 100 imprinted in red.

With a silent thank you, President Snow plucked the envelope from the hands of the Capitol child who scurried away.

The President smirked. "In honor of recognizing this year as the Fourth Quarter Quell, there will be four Hunger Games this year. The first three years will have eight victors, then, they'll fight to the death on the last one, where only one will emerge as victor."

The crowd cheered wildly. They loved the idea of having four bloody Hunger Games. May the games begin!

**A/N: Each time you review, you get 10 Sponsor Points and get 30 automatically for submitting a tribute. Those points will be used to help your tribute live. I'll be asking questions, as well, which will be sent via PM. So, when the games begin and after the bloodbath, I'll get a list of the tributes and the two tributes with the least points will get killed off. Good luck, again, the form is in my profile. You may submit up to two tributes for each Hunger Games. (100, 101, 102, or the 103) Thanks to WaffleManiac and Fuzzycat901 for participating in the making of this story :)**

**100th Hunger Games:**

**D1: **

**Male: RESERVED FOR INCUBIIS**

**Female: **** Skylar Martine- Katnissfire87654**

**D2:**

**Male: Morpheus Harvey**

**Female: **

**D3:**

**Male: RESERVED FOR JAKEY121**

**Female: Cleopatra "Cleo" Ivy- Summers Sky**

**D4:**

**Male: Lough Marks- Golden Warrior Eagle**

**Female: Maria Odair- WaffleManiac**

**D5:**

**Male: Myra Calestiknite- District 5**

**Female: Lysander Mixtrin- District 5**

**D6:**

**Male: Trent Leggins- Moosegirl45**

**Female: Jynx Walker- kitkat1425**

**D7:**

**Male: Ash Northwood- Midnight Ink**

**Female: Molly Rene- WAFFLEMANIAC**

**D8:**

**Male: RESERVED FOR DEWFREEZE **

**Female: Claudia Vincence- Golden Warrior Eagle**

**D9:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**D10:**

**Male:**

**Female: **

**D11:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**D12:**

**Male:**

**Female: Ember Newburry- Katnissfire87654**

**101th Hunger Games:**

**D1:**

**Male: RESERVED FOR JAKEY121**

**Female: Candace Moon- FuzzyCat901**

**D2:**

**Male:**

**Female: RESERVED FOR INCUBIIS**

**D3:**

**Male: RESERVED FOR GOLDEN WARRIOR EAGLE**

**Female: Katherine "Kat" Mcvoy- moosegirl45**

**D4:**

**Male: Apollo Kimano- KatnissFire87654**

**Female: Lacy Heron- moosegirl45**

**D5:**

**Male: RESERVED FOR DISTRICT 5**

**Female: RESERVED FOR DISTRICT 5**

**D6:**

**Male:**

**Female: RESERVED FOR INCUBIIS**

**D7:**

**Male: Detrick Sonsoon- KATNISSFIRE87654**

**Female: Natasha Everit- NorthViking**

**D8:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**D9:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**D10:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**D11:**

**Male:**

**Female: RESERVED FOR GOLDEN WARRIOR EAGLE**

**D12:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**102th Hunger Games:**

**D1:**

**Male: ****RESERVED FOR XYLIA REN**

**Female:**

**D2:**

**Male: ********RESERVED FOR XYLIA REN**

**Female: **

**D3:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**D4:**

**Male: RESERVED FOR XYLIA REN **

**Female: Rilyn Delphin- Katnissfire87654**

**D5:**

**Male: RESERVED FOR DISTRICT 5**

**Female: RESERVED FOR DISTRICT 5**

**D6:**

**Male: RESERVED FOR SEEKERDRACONIS**

**Female:**

**D7:**

**Male:**

**Female: RESERVED FOR DEWFREEZE**

**D8:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**D9:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**D10:**

**Male: RESERVED FOR MIDNIGHT INK**

**Female: RESERVED FOR MIDNIGHT INK**

**D11:**

**Male:**

**Female: Sienna Maple****- KATNISSFIRE87654**

**D12:**

**Male:**

**Female:**


	2. Sylvia Crane's Arena

**A/N: Hello guys! Here's chapter 2, where you get to see the arena :D**

President Snow stared at the screen, observing every single detail of the arena. His icy blue eyes scanned the interestingly exotic arena, it was something quite clever. Finally, the old President turned around to face the Head Gamemaker with a praising look.

"I must praise you, this is the best arena yet. You redeemed your honor which was stolen away in your family's roots so long ago." President Snow shuddered at that memory and nodded before walking out of the giant Gamemaker room, leaving the newly hired Head Gamemaker alone to work on the arena.

Ladies and Gentlemen, meet Sylvia Crane. Her grandfather told her that Seneca Crane, her grand uncle, had allowed two tributes survive the Hunger Games, even if Pres. Snow told him not to, which started a rebellion, a fire really, to burn across the great nation of Panem, setting sparks and deadly fires in it's path. There is no way that she'll be making any mistakes, there is no way that she'll disappoint the old President.

Sylvia continued making some finishing touches to the first arena. By a touch of a finger, she can drag trees, add trees, place mutts, place traps, everything, really, with this power. It fascinated our young Gamemaker very much.

The arena was shaped as a large square and was divided in quarts with a small circle in the middle with the Cornucopia in. Beautiful green hills and rocky mountains create a transition between each quadrant while, at the same time, bordering it. In quadrant one, the top left, there was a volcanic mountain, with spilling lava. Sylvia expected the tributes to _not _risk their lives there, but when you delve deeper into the quadrant, there's a beautiful lake with fresh water already purified and an abundant supply of fruit and roaming animals. It was worth the hard work.

In the second quadrant, the top-right corner, there was a tropical island with large fruit in the middle of the quadrant. Salt water hid the shark and dolphin mutts in it's depths, only a great swimmer can get to that island. There was another beach bordering the quadrant full of crab mutts, which could be killed, gathered, and eaten... but only if you cook it and consume it within a day, otherwise, they eternal poison takes over all of the meat in the crab. If you eat the intoxicated crab meat, you will die a slow and painful death. What fun!

In the third quadrant, the bottom-right corner, there's a tropical forest with large, agile monkey mutts hiding in the tree tops, waiting to pounce on the surprised tributes below them. In that fourth of the arena, it is a death trap with poisoned fruits and intoxicating aromas, but it's full of herbs and plants that could be used to heal an injured tribute.

In the last fourth, the bottom left, it is the exact replica of Sylvia's neighborhood. There are many mutts and very tall buildings that treasure many secrets and weapons on top of each building. There was also a sewage system with _unforgettable _surprises in the murky waters. It could help you, if you were smart enough to use it.

Sylvia smiled and turned off the screen for lunch break, this will be the best Hunger Games yet.

**A/N: It is recommended to submit tributes _only _in the 100th games until the end, otherwise, this will be a slow updating SYOT. Thank you for your tributes, guys :)**

**100th Hunger Games:**

**D1:**

**Male: Kingsley 'Robin' Kodex- incubiis**

**Female: Skylar Martine- Katnissfire87654**

**D2:**

**Male: Morpheus Harvey- Summers Sky**

**Female: Avery May Longstead- Xylia Ren**

**D3:**

**Male: Miles Sythe- jakey121**

**Female: Cleopatra "Cleo" Ivy- Summers Sky**

**D4:**

**Male: Lough Marks- Golden Warrior Eagle**

**Female: Maria Odair- WaffleManiac**

**D5:**

**Male: ****Lysander Mixtrin- District 5 (BB)**

**Female:**** Myra Calestiknite- District 5**

**D6:**

**Male: Trent Leggins- Moosegirl45**

**Female: Jynx Walker- kitkat1425**

**D7:**

**Male: Ash Northwood- Midnight Ink**

**Female: Molly Rene- WAFFLEMANIAC**

**D8:**

**Male: August North- Drew Freeze (BB)**

**Female: Claudia Vincence- Golden Warrior Eagle (BB)**

**D9:**

**Male: Eric Chaney- Anonymous because he was sent through email lol YOUR SECRET IS SAFE WITH MEEEE! (BB)**

**Female: Tali Rosemary- jakey121**

**D10:**

**Male: Viktor Wayland- Midnight Ink (BB)**

**Female: Angel Sky Byrde- Xylia Ren**

**D11:**

**Male: Kaust Lad- Mine (BB)**

**Female: Sara Dirsh- Mine (BB)**

**D12:**

**Male: Karkat Verse- Mine (BB)**

**Female: Ember Newburry- Katnissfire87654**

**101th Hunger Games:**

**D1:**

**Male: Scarr Sanada- jakey121**

**Female: Candace Moon- FuzzyCat901**

**D2: **

**Male: Seth Terry Holden- Xylia Ren**

**Female: Helena "Howl" Draconix- incubiis**

**D3:**

**Male: RESERVED FOR GOLDEN WARRIOR EAGLE**

**Female: Katherine "Kat" Mcvoy- moosegirl45**

**D4:**

**Male: Apollo Kimano- KatnissFire87654**

**Female: Lacy Heron- moosegirl45**

**D5:**

**Male: Bracker Sinx- District 5 (BB)**

**Female: Arrabelle Tornlore- District 5 (BB)**

**D6:**

**Male: Foy Janssen- SeekerDraconis**

**Female: Nova Aztek- incubiis**

**D7:**

**Male: Detrick Sonsoon- KATNISSFIRE87654**

**Female: Natasha Everit- NorthViking**

**D8:**

**Male: Chris Grey- Midnight Ink**

**Female: Luna Rose- Midnight Ink**

**D9: **

**Male:**

**Female:**

**D10:**

**Male:**

**Female: Star Lucky Byrde- Xylia Ren**

**D11:**

**Male:**

**Female: RESERVED FOR GOLDEN WARRIOR EAGLE**

**D12:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**102th Hunger Games:**

**D1:**

**Male: **

**Female: Delaney Tatum Taylor- Xylia Ren**

**D2:**

**Male: ****August Format- PedroMed**

**Female: Alma Beaumont- PedroMed**

**D3:**

**Male: Atticus Knox- drewfreeze**

**Female: Talon Korkat- Midnight Ink**

**D4:**

**Male: River Poseidon Oceana- XyliaRen**

**Female: Rilyn Delphin- Katnissfire87654**

**D5:**

**Male: RESERVED FOR DISTRICT 5**

**Female: RESERVED FOR DISTRICT 5**

**D6:**

**Male: Hoyt Kliesen- SeekerDraconis**

**Female: Brooke Collyn- lastsacrifice **

**D7:**

**Male:**

**Female: Elena Sylvan- drewfreeze**

**D8:**

**Male:**

**Female: Bei Eng- newbie11**

**D9:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**D10:**

**Male: RESERVED FOR MIDNIGHT INK**

**Female:**

**D11:**

**Male:**

**Female: Sienna Maple- KATNISSFIRE87654**

**D12:**

**Male: Anton Gould- jakey121**

**Female: Ina Perry- jakey121**


	3. Reapings

**A/N: I'm updating fast, kids! I have D9 male, all of D11, and D12 male tributes open, I can't have part 3 and 4 done without them. I'm doing D1-3's reaping, D4-6's goodbyes, D7-9's train ride, and D10-12's chariot parade. I stole this idea from kitkat1425 because she's awesome :) Here's the questions to keep your tributes alive (30 points for submitting that tribute, 10 points for each review and 10-20 points for answering a question right):**

**Approximately how old is President Snow? (10 points)**

**How is Sylvia Crane related to Seneca Crane? (10 points)**

**What is the twist in this SYOT? (10 points)**

**District 1's Reapings:**

**Skyler Martine's P.O.V**

My knife flies as fast as the Tribute Trains and as graceful as a butterfly as it buries deep inside the 10 inched wood of the red-and-white right in the center. Since my mother owns a very popular training center in the most richest part of our District. I saunter towards the rack of arrows and pluck off about 5 before grabbing my black bow and position myself about 20 yards from the non-demolished target board. In perfect concentration, I place my arrow on the string of the bow and position my fingers around the feathery part of the arrow. Then, I take a big, deep breath before I released the arrow that will never reach the target.

Why, you ask? Well, my stupid sister Brooke started screaming at me!

"Skyler! It's almost time for the reapings!" Brooke's voice sounded thick and cracked a lot. Due to the dangerous flu spreading like The Mockingjay's flame, it happened to spread to my sister.

"Fine." I say calmly. Then, I started throwing my knives at the untouched target board, my fury left that circle of fail obliterated, I screamed, then calmed down before picking up my stuff.

You maybe surprised of my outrage, but it's natural, really. That was Mandy, my crazy, dangerous side of my many personalities.

I walk home with Brooke after my crazy attitude switch, she's totally used to it. Once we got home, I took a shower and put on a strapless, golden dress that hugs my curves and put on golden flats on my feet, as well as a golden headband, which compliments my silvery-blonde hair.

That was Sasha, my creative, more calm side of my many personalities. She's the sign that I'll come out with an explosive outrage soon, but I will never know.

**Kingsley "Robin" Kodex's P.O.V**

My strawberry blonde hair spiked up much to my mother's dismay. My mother, Shilo, finally cut herself away from staring blankly at the wall and back to our world to clean me up for the reapings. This is the only time I actually get to interact with her.

"Oh, my boy. Don't t-tell m-me you're v-volunteer-ring thi-this y-year?" Mother said between her stutters. I believe that she lost her ability to talk straight since all she did every day was stare blankly at the wall, as previously said. That's all she did after Father stopped beating her when I threatened to call the Peacekeepers after I recorded his harsh actions.

"I'm supposed to, Mother. Take care of yourself, please." I respond. I remember what had happened a few months ago.

I don't think of Father as evil or good. He's just a regular human, he must've done some good in his life, so why call him evil? I've saved Mother from being beaten to death, but I wouldn't be automatically called a hero, I saved her once, and I won't save her again from her sorrow. Tough luck, Mother, fight through it yourself.

Mother kisses my cheek and I tell her goodbye before I leave with my little brother, Troy, who's only 13.

Since Troy is 13, he isn't 'legible' to volunteering yet. All the Career tributes volunteer at the ripe age of 18, or sometimes even younger. I disallowed him to volunteer even at that age because I'm his older brother, I have to keep an eye on him and he's all I have close to a real family, besides my friends.

Once we reached the Reaping place, I followed him where the 13-year olds stood before I retreated to where the 18-year-olds stood and stood next to my friend Eragon. He, too, was my age, but he wasn't going to volunteer. He knew that I was going to this year, everybody knew.

I watch as the escort, who introduced himself as Scorn Blane, walk up the stage and to the reaping ball for the females.

"Linda Da-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I heard a girl say. An 18 year-old girl ran towards the stage before anyone can beat her, she had long blonde hair and she walked with a slight waddle.

Scorn asked her for her name.

"I'm Skyler Martine, and I'm going to win this!" she screamed out to the crowd.

"Any relation to Brooke Martine?"

"She's my sister, and don't speak of her name."

Feisty one, is she?

**Skyler Martine's P.O.V**

I watch as Scorn plucks a name out of the reaping ball, to be honest, I think that his blue mohawk looks like sticks... disgusting.

"Troy Kodex." he says, there were no volunteers as the little boy walked towards the stage, frightened. I couldn't help to pity him, but this is the Hunger Games.

Then, I watched a very tall guy frantically run to the boy.

"I volunteer as tribute!" he said, I expected him to be more brave, but he looked like he was about to cry.

"Your name?" Scorn asked.

"R-robin Kodex."

"I bet that he was your little brother."

"Y-yes he is."

"District One! Your tributes!" the Capitol man announces.

**(A/N: Sorry if they seemed out of character, I was all emotional when I wrote this Q.Q)**

**D2 Reapings**

**Avery May Longstead's P.O.V**

Despite the frigid air that circulated our District, I felt anxious spirits, adrenaline pumping, and even sweat sticking to my skin uncomfortably.

My black eyes dart back and forth, scanning and mentally killing the other girls who planned to volunteer for the 100th Hunger Games. Their overly-confident grins disgust me as the flip their hair flirtatiously and dangerously, squinting their eyes, possibly looking at our escort's horrendous attire.

Ha. Ha. Ha.

Nice try, Ms. Escort Lady, you look like the monkey mutts in the 75th Hunger Games. She says her name is Uglanda Ladaya, but I heard Ugly Lady. Fits her right better than that dress. I watch her pluck out a slip of paper from the reaping ball, the annual routine which will be used two more times, this year.

"Rose Na-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" What. That wasn't me, wait-

"No! _I _VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I scream louder than the other girls, repeating with more 'I VOLUNTEER!'s , I push the first volunteer out of the way and reach the stage first.

_Tough luck._

"And what's your name, dear?" Uglanda asked, her voice scratchy and high-pitched.

"Avery May. Avery May Longstead."

**Morpheus Harvey's P.O.V**

My ear drums ring violently as Avery May Longstead scream her stupid heart out, volunteering for the equally as smug girl who just stood there rolling her eyes. Avery ran her battle-scarred hand through her dark brown hair like a Capitol movie star, and glares at the crowd. My heart stopped.

I swore her evil black eyes stopped at me, the volunteer's eyes narrow at me, sending mental death threats.

I'm not afraid of her, but she's very intimidating, a born Career.

"Gamzee Da-"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I yelled out, it was louder than Avery's chant and strings of 'I volunteers'.

I hear my foot steps echo across the District. How ominous it sounds.

"What's your name, sonny?" Uglanda asked, giving me a toothy smile.

"I'm Morpheus. Morpheus Harvey." I confidently announce, mimicking the dramatic ring it had when Avery May announced her name.

**D3 Reapings**

**Cleopatra "Cleo" Ivy's P.O.V**

"Cleopatra Ivy." That retched name has been called, my name, to be exact. My shy nature takes over me as I shake and fluster, walking towards the nice looking Capitol woman. Her gray hair and kind brown eyes calms me down a little bit, but I start twirling my brown hair to calm my nerves.

I can't believe my name has been called, I just glance at Kovu, my brother who I have to leave alone, nobody to talk to him because I'll be dead.

I have no other friends other than Kovu, but I guess he has plenty of friends. Strangely, doesn't have share my shy attitude.

Good. I need him to stay strong, for me.

"Um, Ms. Dolarosa." I quietly say trying to get my escort's attention.

"Yes, my dear?"

"C-can I say a speech. To my brother?"

"Sure, whatever you can do." I know she pities me, she never seen anyone look so miserable. My fairly-large brown eyes minimize to a more comfortable size.

"Kovu." I say, to the microphone, my voice echoing through the streets and roads of District 3. "Please take care of yourself while I'm gone. I'll be one of the eight to come back."

**Miles Sythe's P.O.V**

Cleopatra's vow to come home seems way too honest. Her small figure and her lack of courage made it certain that she wouldn't be able to come home. After she finished her speech, she let Dolarosa Marx pick a name out of the bowl and and announce it to District 3.

"Miles Sythe." Ms. Marx she says, her raspy voice seemed much more loud when amplified.

I heard the jeers of the bullies that pick on me, despite me being much more taller and bigger. Well, not really bigger, but taller.

I towered over all of the people in my age group and the kids in lower age groups as I travel down to the stage.

I walk over next to Cleopatra and I gave her a nod.

"It's okay, I'll help you get home." I promise her as Dolarosa Marx announces our names to the District and we shake hands.

"Thank you."

This is the first time I actually tried to stand up for someone else, even though I'm unable to stand up for myself.

Once again, the insults and stupid gestures that made me emotionless on the outside gets more louder as the District cheer as we disappear in the Justice Building's hallway.

**A/N: Sorry if the point of views are so short or they seem out of character. They'll be much more better later in the story, so don't yell at me D: **

**Here's the tribute list, I added my own tributes in there to fill it up, but you guys are more than welcome to take their spots :D**

**100th Hunger Games:**

**D1:**

**Male: Kingsley 'Robin' Kodex- incubiis**

**Female: Skylar Martine- Katnissfire87654**

**D2:**

**Male: Morpheus Harvey- Summers Sky**

**Female: Avery May Longstead- Xylia Ren**

**D3:**

**Male: Miles Sythe- jakey121**

**Female: Cleopatra "Cleo" Ivy- Summers Sky**

**D4:**

**Male: Lough Marks- Golden Warrior Eagle**

**Female: Maria Odair- WaffleManiac**

**D5:**

**Male: Lysander Mixtrin- District 5 (BB)**

**Female: Myra Calestiknite- District 5**

**D6:**

**Male: Trent Leggins- Moosegirl45**

**Female: Jynx Walker- kitkat1425**

**D7:**

**Male: Ash Northwood- Midnight Ink**

**Female: Molly Rene- WAFFLEMANIAC**

**D8:**

**Male: August North- Drew Freeze (BB)**

**Female: Claudia Vincence- Golden Warrior Eagle (BB)**

**D9:**

**Male: Eric Chaney- Anonymous because he was sent through email lol YOUR SECRET IS SAFE WITH MEEEE! (BB)**

**Female: Tali Rosemary- jakey121**

**D10:**

**Male: Viktor Wayland- Midnight Ink (BB)**

**Female: Angel Sky Byrde- Xylia Ren**

**D11:**

**Male: Kaust Lad- Mine (BB)**

**Female: Sage Lark- Ruetheday**

**D12:**

**Male: Karkat Verse- Mine (BB)**

**Female: Ember Newburry- Katnissfire87654**

**101th Hunger Games:**

**D1:**

**Male: Scarr Sanada- jakey121**

**Female: Candace Moon- FuzzyCat901**

**D2:**

**Male: Seth Terry Holden- Xylia Ren**

**Female: Helena "Howl" Draconix- incubiis**

**D3:**

**Male: Ari Bispe- Golden Warrior Eagle**

**Female: Katherine "Kat" Mcvoy- moosegirl45**

**D4:**

**Male: Apollo Kimano- KatnissFire87654**

**Female: Lacy Heron- moosegirl45**

**D5:**

**Male: Bracker Sinx- District 5 (BB)**

**Female: Arrabelle Tornlore- District 5 (BB)**

**D6:**

**Male: Foy Janssen- SeekerDraconis**

**Female: Nova Aztek- incubiis**

**D7:**

**Male: Detrick Sonsoon- KATNISSFIRE87654**

**Female: Natasha Everit- NorthViking**

**D8:**

**Male: Chris Grey- Midnight Ink**

**Female: Luna Rose- Midnight Ink**

**D9:**

**Male: Robin Opri- Ruetheday**

**Female:**

**D10:**

**Male: Fritz Pandrean- PedroMed**

**Female: Star Lucky Byrde- Xylia Ren**

**D11:**

**Male: River Bark- twilightLala**

**Female: Daisy May- Golden Warrior Eagle**

**D12:**

**Male: Channing "Chase" Keynes- SeekerDraconis**

**Female: Summer Rain- Ruetheday**

**102th Hunger Games:**

**D1:**

**Male: RESERVED FOR PEDROMED**

**Female: Delaney Tatum Taylor- Xylia Ren**

**D2:**

**Male: August Format- PedroMed**

**Female: Alma Beaumont- PedroMed**

**D3:**

**Male: Atticus Knox- drewfreeze**

**Female: Talon Korkat- Midnight Ink**

**D4:**

**Male: River Poseidon Oceana- XyliaRen**

**Female: Rilyn Delphin- Katnissfire87654**

**D5:**

**Male: RESERVED FOR DISTRICT 5**

**Female: RESERVED FOR DISTRICT 5**

**D6:**

**Male: Hoyt Kliesen- SeekerDraconis**

**Female: Brooke Collyn- lastsacrifice**

**D7:**

**Male: Hunter "Hunt" Petrelli- SeekerDraconis**

**Female: Elena Sylvan- drewfreeze**

**D8:**

**Male: RESERVED FOR RUETHEDAY**

**Female: Bei Eng- newbie11**

**D9:**

**Male: Ianto White- TheMasterSlytherin**

**Female: Nora Calvin- TheMasterSlytherin**

**D10:**

**Male: RESERVED FOR MIDNIGHT INK**

**Female: Clover Spring- twilightLala (BB)**

**D11:**

**Male: Paris March- Wildchildonfire**

**Female: Sienna Maple- KATNISSFIRE87654**

**D12:**

**Male: Anton Gould- jakey121**

**Female: Ina Perry- jakey121**


	4. Goodbyes

**A/N: Here are the answers to the questions!**

**Approximately how old is President Snow? (10 points) He's 101 years old, I accepted 'approximately 100', too.**

**How is Sylvia Crane related to Seneca Crane? (10 points) Seneca Crane is Sylvia Crane's grand-uncle/great-uncle.**

**What is the twist in this SYOT? (10 points) The twist to my SYOT is 4 Hunger Games in one year, there will be three Hunger Games where 8 people will come out alive, then, the last one will have all 24 victors fight to the death where one comes out.**

**Congratulations to:**

**Summers Sky**

**Midnight Ink**

**Jakey121**

**Moosegirl45**

**SeekerDraconis**

**Xylia Ren**

**incubiis**

**Emberheart1425**

**Ruetheday**

**For getting at least 1/3 of those correct.**

**The questions for today's update! Message me or leave it in the reviews if I missed you!**

**What were the first names of the tributes that were chosen for the reaping. (In District 1 and 2)? (15 points)**

**Who's Cleo Ivy's brother? (10 points)**

**This is D4-6's farewells, sorry if their P.O.V's are much more longer than last chapters, I was kind of depressed and sad when I was writing them ;A; I promise to make everybody's P.O.V's longer and stuff when they're in the arena/training/interviews, where I'll just do 6 random tributes to write about. I also kinda disregarded the one person at a time rule during this, but I just had to. So... yeah. Enjoy :)**

**District 4's Goodbyes:**

**Lough Marks's P.O.V**

Despite the very dire situation and possibility of me dying in the Hunger Games, I still volunteered anyway. I know, it's not the _best _decision I've made, since I'm both wealthy, popular, and I have a very great reputation, but why would I pass the chance of going into the games to show off my sexy chiseled abs and my gorgeous face?

Here I am now, sitting in a room waiting for my visitors to come in wishing me good luck, even though I won't need it, tell me how awesome I am, tell me how amazing I am, and submit their feelings to me. Possibly even love-confessions, haha, District 4 is the _Capitol of Love, _oh, and many attractive people.

My first visitors were my not-so-attractive parents.

"Oh, my son, good luck, win for us, please!" My mother came in squealing and giving me a deep embrace, as soon as she entered.

Father came along as well and giving us all a hug.

"Kick their asses, son." Father chuckled slightly, keeping it in a low tune.

I was about to question why he was being quiet, but my unspoken question was answered when my little sister, Una, came in the room.

My parents released me from their death grip and I gave Una a quick squeeze.

"Kick their butts, Lough!" she chuckled slightly, like father, like daughter?

We all laughed as a family but it abruptly ended when a female Peacekeeper came in telling my family 'Times Up'.

As soon as they leave, my best friend Juan Kire, came in replacing the loneliness my family left me with.

"Dude, I'll miss you. Don't die on me." he snapped at me as soon as he came in.

"No, don't worry. I'll come back." I reply, punching his arm affectionately.

We talked like bros, spending the rest of hour time exchanging secrets until another Peacekeeper came in and took him out.

After that, 70 girls, who were my ex-girlfriends, gave me the record of the longest goodbye in the whole of Panem just by visiting me. Sorry, Snow, but the man-show had to begin somehow! Can't help it if I'm so damn popular!

Damn, I'll be missing the attention.

**Maria Odair's P.O.V**

I can't believe I'm doing this! I'm going to the Hunger Games! My parents were victors... but that was a long time ago. My parents are Annie Odair and Finnick Odair, they both rebelled against the Capitol but it failed, sadly. They were let go free, but that didn't stop President Snow to punish them. All of the rebels were sold to prostitution to make money, quite sad actually, but not as sad as the price Peeta and Katniss had to pay.

Fortunately, my parents weren't at work so they got to see me volunteer, which was the best moment of my life!

My first visitor, well, visitors, were my parents.

"Oh, Maria, my beautiful girl, I can't believe you're going in this year! You're so young..." Mom caressed my face while attached to me in a deep embrace. Looks like she's taking this quite softly, besides, calm Mom is better than crazy mom.

My father wore a thick facade of sadness, grief, and fatigue. Ever since the death of my older brother, Finner, they were both depressed and disallowed my twin brother, Finn, to not participate in the annual Hunger Games. But, they still allowed me, they knew there was no way stopping me from achieving glory.

"Dad." I stood up, Mom's grip released, and I wrap my arms around Dad and he whispered words of encouragement nonchalantly. "It'll be fine, Dad, I'll win this."

The Peacekeepers entered the room and took my parents away and brought my twin brother Finn.

"Hey." Finn coolly began. "Heard you're going to win the Hunger Games, good luck."

"Oh, Finn. It's okay, I'll win for you, Dad, Mom, and... Finner." Our parents disallowed us from talking about Finner, but if you look at both of us, you'll notice the traits that Finner left in us.

I was the sweet and caring one, but can be brutal, Finn was the sarcastic and easily-bored type, but can be caring as me, Finner was said to be full of energy, very happy and caring. All three of us took the traits of Dad, but Finner has the eyes of Mom, that's the closest to Mom we'll ever have, but we aren't complaining. Finner and I are probably the most attractive people in our school, next to this Lough, who, too, volunteered.

After Finner and I embraced and said our farewells, the Peacekeepers came to take him away. After that, there were no more visitors that I cared about came.

**District 5's Goodbyes:**

**Lysander Mixtrin's P.O.V**

I'm so going to win this! I'm strong, fast, smart, well, I'm not sure about that, and not to mention handsome to-the-bone. To. The. Bone. Baby! I can't wait to see the look on their faces when I kill most of the people in the bloodbath! I think I'll be better than the careers, even though I didn't volunteer. I guess I was lucky!

My first visitors were my parents, my dad looked disappointed and my mother looked like she was hopping out of her skin. My mom excitedly kissed my cheek and hugged me, Dad patted my back in a half-hearted way.

"Lysander, be careful out there." Dad frowned, his wrinkled face showed exhaustion and disappointment. He wasn't taking this year's reaping too happily.

"Oh, Terrance! Don't be too doubtful! Our son is a _killer_!" Mom radiated with happiness and glee.

"But I'm afraid he'll get _killed!_

Yeah, I never thought of that.

"Don't worry, he's very good at killing. Have you seen him train at the gym?"

The gym is for the rich people in our District, which we are. I've been trained like a career, but not one.

This was the most _stupidest _way of spending my last goodbyes to my parents. They fought on-and-on and didn't even notice me, it wasn't until the Peacekeepers came to take them away when they noticed me.

"Oh, bye honey! Good luck!" Mom blew a kiss and I caught it and shoved it in my pocket for later.

"Yeah, you'll need it." Mom gently punched Dad on the shoulder and I laughed.

My next visitor was my best friend, Lexabria, or Lexa, for short.

"What's up, dude?" she asks, giving me a hug. Lexa holds me tight, squeezing me until my face literally turns purple.

"Nothing much, brah, I'm going to run into an arena full of blood-suckers and maybe even die! What fun!" I didn't mean it to sound sarcastic, but it's kind of true.

"Don't worry about it, you're totally made to win."

"Thanks, man. Take care of yourself, Lexa?"

"Don't worry about it. Worry about yourself."

"Why would I worry? Like you said, I was made to win!"  
Lexa playfully rolls her eyes, her grin clearly said _"This boy is crazy"._

I wouldn't blame her! It's not like my confidence can kill me!

The Peacekeepers take her away and she was replaced quickly by my other friends. I had a reputation to have only _the most people _on myfriend list on any social network in the whole of District 5.

My other friends weren't like Lexa, she was my best friend, the others were different, more like henchmen friends with me because of my popularity and good-looks.

I find that either a blessing or a curse, but who cares. I'm going to win and tell my dad that _I _can do anything.

**Myra Calestiknite's P.O.V**

When I got reaped, the people who I stole from all gave me a dirty look. I had a grinding feeling inside me that felt very uncomfortable. I had to steal the food in order to eat and feed my family, what would you expect from a poor twelve-year old?

My first visitor, _visitors_ since the Capitol allowed both parents and siblings under reaping age to come with the family, were my parents.

I bounced out of my seat next to the window and ran towards my family.

"R-remember what I taught you, okay, Myra?" Mother stroked my long and ragged-looking black hair as I was clasped in a motherly-embrace.

Another source of warmth came behind me as Father gripped us all together, our last moment as a family. I don't know if I'll come back, but I will.

"Mother, Father, I'm coming back. I'll use the money to get us food, we'll live in the Victor Village together." I finally say, that was the first word I said since the reapings.

I was both intimidated and afraid of the male tribute, he was very large and tall and I had to tilt my head all the way up just to look at his face.

Unfortunately, the Peacekeepers took my parents away, them sobbing, me bawling my eyes out.

My next visitor was the local flea-market owner, Pronce Jan. When I saw him, all my phobias were unleashed and I didn't want to hear what he had to say.

Instead of him scolding me, even yelling at me, he hugged me, like if we were family or we were friends.

"Don't worry, miss, I'll take care of your family and give them food, don't worry." Mr. Jan smiled and patted my head, which annoyed me because of my small height.

"Thanks, sorry for stealing so much food these past years."

"Don't worry about it."

He was my last visitor, and my escort, Mandy Vrisk lead me to the trains, with Lysander gloating around.

**District 6 Goodbyes:**

**Trent Leggin's P.O.V**

I can't believe that I volunteered for the 100th Hunger Games, it's like experiencing the 96th Hunger Games all over again! But this time, I volunteered to save a small and helpless thirteen-year old Four years ago, my brother, Light Leggins, won those games just by hiding in trees throughout the game. Nobody noticed him, not even the Gamemakers tried to hurt him, he was invisible. With only one kill, he brought glory, and money, to our family.

Here I am, sitting in a room waiting for my visitors. I ran my hand through my spikey-brown hair, thinking: _"Why did I do this?" _and _"What will happen if I die?" _

Finally, the Peacekeepers come in submitting both of my parents, both wearing a guilty and anxious look.

"Dad, Mom, it'll be okay. I'll do what Light did, hide in a tree throughout the games, nobody will find me!" I comforted them by rubbing each of their elbows as the reclined themselves on the plush chairs and sofas.

Then, I reminded myself that this was their second time in this retched room, mine too.

"If Light can do it, I can."

"But you volunteered, the Gamemakers will target you. Light got reaped." Dad stood up, taking Mom's hand.

"I'm afraid that you won't make it!" Tears welled up in Mom's green eyes like a sea.

"I'm strong, I can win this! Please, you have tons of money, more than we can ever spend on! You can live without me." I only want the best of my family, what can I say? It's noble.

Only Mom's sobs and sniffles pierced through the silence as I comforted them with hugs, for some weird reason, I'm a great hugger.

Without any guidance, they left the room as soon as they saw my brother.

"_Well, that was rude."_ I thought to myself, scowling a bit.

"Hey, little bro." the brown-haired man confidently waltzed in, instead of an applause of acknowledgment, I raised my eyebrow.

"Hey, do you have any tips on winning?" I asked quickly, I'm not in the mood to waste anytime with his antics.

"Go find an ally, get some food and weapons at the Cornucopia, and do not, I repeat, _DO NOT_ draw attention to you and your ally." Light snapped, he sent me a deadly glare telling me that he was definitely not kidding.

"Okay, thanks." I responded, not making eye contact with him. I half-expected him to leave rudely without the Peacekeepers coming in like my parents, but my sister, Blythe, was the one to rudely barge in.

"Light, leave." Blythe ran a hand through her short brown hair, giving his twin a nasty look.

"Fine, be that way." Light looked like he was about to pounce on her, but that would let the already-angry-Peacekeepers to come in. District 6 was really rebellious, if you didn't notice already.

Once Light left, Blythe immediately clamped me in between her arms and her chest without warning.

"I'll miss ya', little bro, don't become like Light when you come home." the 19-year-old girl winked, her green eyes sparkling with humor.

I totally forgot. I'm not going to fall in love, like my brother, in the Games. It'll just kill me when she gets killed, no need for love when you have an 8-to-24 ratio of winning. Still a good chance of surviving, but you have to wait for another games at the end of the year.

Due to our rebellious nature and Blythe being a troublemaker, she left to go flirt with one of the Peacekeepers, leaving me alone pouting.

Hahaha, I'll miss my strange family.

**Jynx Walker's P.O.V**

I guess I might be the only one that entered the Hunger Games to not have visitors. I don't have any friends _or _family. My parents both died when I was young, so I was sent to a Community Home because I didn't have any care takers. I wish I wasn't sent there, though. Those people are cruel as lions and they always beat me up when I did something wrong. Just because I seem like a weak person, doesn't mean I am.

Compared to President Snow, the Great Tyranny, he's a newborn baby angel. I'm as evil as the devil, and I'll take your soul if I need to. I guess this is the reason I don't have any friends, I usually just stab them in the back once I get to know them. That's a great strategy.

I mentally take a note of my villainous plan.

"_Gain allies and stab them in the back literally and figuratively. Perfect." _

It wasn't long until my escort and Peacekeepers noticed that I wasn't gaining any visitors.

Ignoring my pleas of distress, my escort, Roxy Rolanda, came in fixing my silvery-blonde hair, putting it in outrageous styles.

Her thin fingers knead against my head uncomfortably, I was about to snap until Trent, my district partner, came in my room telling my escort he was finished.

"_Jynx! It's time to make friends!" _I hide my smirk and saunter towards Trent, ignoring a gasp from Roxy.

"So, wanna be allies?" I suggest.

"Sure, I'll be needing them!" Trent smiled innocently, giggling a bit. He's a bit shy, but he's quiet, which is good in the arena.

Nice and innocent, he won't be expecting it.

"Great! Let's get to know each other!" I jump up and down, smiling widely, dragging him to the train, Roxy following close behind us smiling even wider.

Fools.

**A/N: Sorry if this was late or they were a bit out of character. This was totally rushed, I won't be able to update next week because I'll be in the Philippines for 10 whole days, I have to visit my grandma who's in the hospital Q.Q Sorry, Beta-readers, I Pmed and I'll give you the next chapter when I finish it. I'll probably write it while I'm in the Philippines (it'll be written on my iPad heheheh)**


End file.
